


So, I guess I like you?

by lennyangel



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: A pretty flimsy excuse for a blow job tbh, Alcohol, Blow Jobs, But the ENTHUSIAM is what matters, Feelings though!, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, I love clunky awkward sex that is happy but not expert, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 20:37:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8548312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lennyangel/pseuds/lennyangel
Summary: It wasn’t until they had graduated from high school, had gone to university and moved into an apartment together that Suga realised he was in love with Daichi.





	

Suga was in the middle of eating dinner when Daichi came home.

“I’m home!” called Daichi wearily. Suga looked up inquisitively.

“Welcome home. I thought you were having dinner with Ryouko-san?” At this, his flatmate pulled a face. Daichi went over to the stove, scraped what was left into a bowl and flopped down next to Suga.

“She broke up with me.” Suga’s heart fluttered slightly. ‘ _What am I doing being happy at a time like this, think of Daichi’s feelings!’_

As Daichi began to stuff his face, Suga pushed some of his food into the ex-captain’s bowl. He was thanked, through the food. They sat in silence for some time, as Suga tried to work out how not to sound elated when he enquired about the break up. He took a breath and set his empty bowl down.

“So what happened?” Daichi grimaced again and swallowed his mouthful. He looked thoughtful, as if he wasn’t quite sure.

“We were at dinner, and we were just talking about our day. I think I was mentioning how the miso soup at that place wasn’t as good as the miso soup you make when she said it.” At this, Daichi took another mouthful.

“Said what? That she wanted to break up?” The brown haired man shook his head. He put down his bowl, adopted a feminine posture and said in a high pitched voice;  
“Who do you like more, me, or Sugawara-kun?” then he sat back with an annoyed huff. 

With a soft laugh, Suga replied “Well, that’s a typical question girlfriends ask. How did you answer her?”

“Well I said you of course!”Suga’s heart leapt straight to his throat. Daichi ran his hands through his hair. “I said ‘I like Suga more because I’ve known him longer.’ I mean, you’re my best friend Suga! I’ve known her less than a month. What did she think I was going to say?”

He wasn’t sure if he was supposed to answer or not. But Suga couldn’t answer, because he was trying to swallow his heart back to his chest. It didn’t help that it was beating liked a caged beast that has scented blood. Luckily, Daichi was on a bit of a rant.

“Then she got upset, even though I answered logically. I didn’t say I disliked her, which I pointed out, but she just got more upset. So there we were, ignoring our meal to argue over whether or not I should like my best friend. Eventually she said she wanted to break up, and asked me to leave. So even though she initiated it, I had to go home without any dinner!” Rant over, Daichi finished off his half-bowl of Suga’s dinner, slammed it down, and looked sulky. The turmoil going on inside Suga was typhoon level disaster.

_‘He said he liked me more. I mean, yes, he’s known me longer, but is that really how you respond to a girlfriend if you want to keep her? Daichi is straight forward but even he should know that. He said he liked me more. He didn’t dislike her. But he said he liked me more.’_

The thoughts swirled round and round so he didn’t notice his name being called, until a face was right in front of his.

“Hey, Suga, comfort me okay?” 

A blush flushed across Suga’s face. By comfort, did he mean…?

Daichi grinned and flung an arm around Suga’s shoulders.  
“I just got dumped, now my best friend and I should drink together, complain about women and forget our troubles.”

Oh. It was obvious, really, but he couldn’t help feeling disappointed. He got up, patting his knees.  
“Then your best friend better go buy some alcohol, cos we are fresh out.” Daichi smiled up a him.

“Thanks, Suga!”

He had to turn away so the other man wouldn’t see the blush on his face.

  

\---

 They were already halfway through the alcohol, and quite drunk. Suga had bought a bento for each of them, since neither of them had had a proper dinner, as well as snacks to have through out the night. Daichi’s smile and thanks had almost pushed him over the edge when he returned. Initially, he’d been nervous to drink with Daichi, but as more alcohol went in, more insecurity went out. As they drank, and Daichi ranted more, Suga noticed that even though he’d just been dumped, Daichi didn’t seem upset. It was more like he was just mad that he was put in the wrong, when he’d only answered truthfully. He kept repeating that of course he liked Suga more, and he’d rather spend time with him than a woman who isn’t mature enough to recognise friendship. It was going to Suga’s head a bit. Daichi had changed into a loose shirt and shorts, and every time he drank, his shirt rode up a little. As the night wore on, that little glance at Daichi’s abdominals was getting more enticing. He was staring at that 2 inch stretch of skin when Daichi said something that made his head snap up.

“You know what Suga? I don’t need a girlfriend when I have you.” He was swaying slightly, as he leaned on the table to look at Suga.

“Eh-eh?” That was pretty much all the grey-haired boy could muster at such a statement. Daichi grinned that grin at him, and Suga’s heart got even faster. _‘I’m going to die’_ he thought.  
“Yeah, because you already cook for me, and take care of me, and I like hanging out with you. You understand me better than anyone, and I don’t have to worry about impressing you. Yeah, you’re way better than a girlfriend.”  
Despite them both being drunk and already flushed, Suga went a much deeper red than before. He couldn’t believe it. He knew it was the alcohol talking, and Daichi didn’t mean it in that way, but his heart didn’t care. It beat so hard, it felt like his chest would burst. He gripped his chest, _‘please stay in, Heart.’_

“Then again, I don’t suppose I can have sex with you.” Daichi laughed and leaned back. His shirt rode up even higher, revealing a tanned, toned stomach. This, coupled with what he said, broke Suga. He leaned over, placing his hands on either side of Daichi so that there lips were almost touching. 

“It is possible, you know.” he breathed. He didn’t know it, but he was being incredibly seductive. His eyes were half closed, his face flushed, and his voice was husky. 

“Suga?” stammered Daichi. In reply, Suga took the beer out of Daichi’s hand. He drank from it, slowly licking his lips. Daichi’s eyes were wide, taking in this completely unforseen side of his best friend.

“You said it yourself, you like me. And I’m already like a girlfriend. I can do everything a girlfriend can.” At this, Suga moved his lips besides Daichi’s ear. He whispered, “I’ll show you.” Before Daichi could respond, Suga had moved deftly down to Daichi’s crotch and was removing his shorts with his teeth. 

“Ah, ah, wait a sec- AH!” Suga had pulled Daichi’s underwear down, revealing his erection. Suga smiled up at him sexily. 

“This guy doesn’t look like he wants to wait.” He started to lay soft kisses along the shaft, starting at the base and making his way to the tip. When he got there, he gave a quick flick of his tongue. Daichi’s head twitched back, a moan escaping his lips. No one besides Daichi had touched there before, and certainly no one had licked it before. Suga started to swirl his tongue around the head, with quick bobs into his mouth.

“Ah, no, wait, Suga, ngh” Daichi could barely form cohesive thoughts right now; verbal communication was almost beyond him. But Suga stopped, and looked up at him, his lips wet with saliva.  
“No?” he asked. Daichi stared down at him, hand to his mouth. Suga was absentmindedly fiddling with Daichi’s testicles. “I’ll stop if you refuse me properly. If you don’t want this, I won’t force you.” His eyes looked sad. Daichi moved his hand to Suga’s face. He stroked against the seductive mole under his eye, that Daichi was only just starting to realise the power of. He couldn’t speak, but he gave Suga a light nod.

Suddenly a mouth was plunged down over his penis. He cried out; it was so good. Suga was sucking and licking and Daichi was twisting and moaning. While the enthusiasm from both parties was present, it didn’t negate Suga’s inexperience. His teeth would brush against Daichi, and sometimes he’d tug too hard on his balls. So it took a while, but Daichi did eventually cum. He cried out to Suga, and pushed his face back, but Suga steadfastly held on and took everything in his mouth. However, drunk as he was, it was disgusting and he had to spit it out into an empty chip packet. Wiping his mouth, he looked at Daichi with tears in his eyes. Suddenly, the euphoria was dying down, and he was starting to sober up. What if Daichi hated him now?  
“Suga.” He turned away, he didn’t want to see Daichi’s face when he told him he hated him. A rough hand was placed against his cheek, and it was forcibly turned back to Daichi. The look on Daichi’s face surprised him. It was lustful. Whispering his name again, Daichi leaned in. Lips were on lips. At first, chaste, then more heated, both of them needing more of the other. Tongues flicked back and force. It was awkward; their teeth clacked against each other and they couldn’t seem to get their tongues in sync. They didn’t care. Daichi’s hands were exploring all of Suga, his hair, his back, his butt, until they found his crotch. Suga moaned as Daichi began to rub the erection he’d had since before the blow job.

"Suga" breathed Daichi, "more." And he pulled the other man onto his lap, where his own erection was waiting. Suga replied with gasping moans, calling Daichi’s name, over and over. They rubbed against each other furtively, seeking each others warmth and that ultimate pleasure. This did not take as long as before; Suga was quite pent up and Daichi was an expert. They came, spilling onto each others stomachs and shirts. They sat, panting, heads on each others shoulders for sometime. Then Daichi started laughing. Suga looked up shocked, and a little hurt. But then that grin appeared and Daichi cupped his hands around Suga’s face. He kissed him, sweetly. He didn’t say anything, just leaned his forward against Suga’s, laughing and smiling and kissing him. Suga smiled back. He smiled so wide his face hurt. He laughed too, and cried a little, and kissed back. 

They sat like that, laughing and kissing, for sometime. Until Daichi looked down an realised the mess they were sitting in.

“Shall we have a bath?” he suggested, between kisses. Suga wiped the tears from his eyes, and nodded. At the moment, he found he was incapable of speech. Daichi nodded, and lifted Suga off his lap. He pulled up the other man’s pants, then his own. They walked hand in hand to the bathroom. Continuing from before, they stripped and washed while giggling like children and kissing each other quite frequently. Eventually, they got into the bath, sitting facing each other. Suga was hugging his knees to his chest nervously. He still wasn’t sure what was going on. Why was Daichi so happy? Was this really happening? What happens in the morning? He was worrying so much he didn’t notice the other man staring intently at him. Eventually, Daichi spoke up.

“So, I guess I like you?”

What?! How dare Daichi so matter-of-factly state something that he himself agonised over for months. How dare he, after a mere physical interaction, think he has feelings that go any deeper than lust. How dare-

This train of thought was interrupted by wet lips on his. And there was that grin again. Suga blushed, and suddenly forgave Daichi. 

“I mean,” continued the brown haired man, as he started to pull Suga towards him, “who actually answers there girlfriend by telling them they like a man more?” 

Ah, that’s what Suga had thought. He was now leaning with his back to Daichi, with Daichi’s chin resting on the top of his head. It was very comfortable.  
“And when you started coming on to me, my only thought was “Ah, finally”. Suga snapped his head up.

“Really?” Daichi nodded. Suga turned back around, sank down a bit and started blowing bubbles. They sat in comfortable silence for a while. Suga lifted his head from the water and decided to speak up. “It was when we moved in together.”

“Mmm?” came Daichi’s reply above him.

“Yeah. I started to become conscious of you and our interactions. The third night, when you came out of the bath in nothing but a towel?”

“Mmm.”

“Yeah, that kinda made me realise how much I was attracted to you.” Daichi chuckled a bit as Suga confessed this. 

Then they just talked about unrelated stuff until they were all pruney. They got out and moved about the flat lazily in the nude. There was also a lot of kissing, but far less giggling. These kisses were romantic, and loving. 

“Daichi?”

“Mmm?”

“Can I sleep with you tonight?” Daichi leaned his head back to look at Suga. The grey-haired man was looking down shyly, a blush visible. The seductive mole was ringed in pink. Daichi leaned down and kissed it. 

“I was going to ask you to anyway.”

They slept wrapped in each other’s arms. 

**Author's Note:**

> A sort of fluffy story I thought of one morning. I like the idea of awkward first loves, or awkward romantic encounters. I feel they are more like real life (or maybe that's just me). Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
